Initial Steps
by DeeY005
Summary: An investigation into the murder of a wealthy book lover pushes Beckett and Castle into new territory. Can they stay focused and get the job done?
1. Chapter 1

**Initial Steps.**

**Hi all. My first fan fic. Please read and review. Thanks! **

**2 a.m. Argyle Lane – Thursday**

Bright lights illuminated a dark alley off a busy street. A team of dark clothed men and women stood hunched over a dismembered body. Flash lights beamed from left to right as chatter slowly build to construct a story.

"Ok boys and girls, can we just all take a step back so that I can breathe?" Lanie said as she felt her way through a hardly recognisable body. "I know this must be a field day for all of you, but it is 2 a.m., and I need my sleep."

Detective Beckett, Castle, Esposito and Ryan all took a giant leap backwards and resumed writing in their notebooks. Beckett noted. _Victim extremely unrecognisable. Face and limbs have been badly beaten, upper torso ripped open and heart removed._ Beckett furrowed her brow and slowly seeped into a trance of deep thought. Castle slowly crept up behind Beckett and startled her.

Wow… we live among some sick people in this world, wouldn't you say Detective?

"Castle, you scared me. How many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt me?"

"But you're not speaking…"

"My train of thought." She tapped his head with the case file and headed over to Lanie.

"Gun shot to the head, two stabs to the back, no doubt damaging the kidneys. Who ever did this, wanted to make sure the guy's dead," Lanie stared intently at Beckett, "Girl, are you wearing eyeliner? Who puts eye..." Lanie paused, beaming at Beckett. "I told you I see it, I see what's goin' for you girl, congrats."

"Absolutely no idea on what you're talking about, can we focus on the case please?"

"Alright but when I see you in the light of day, there better be an explanation."

Beckett pursed her lips into a slight smile.

"I'll have to examine this further back at the labs, there's too much to go through, but if you can get me the other limb?" Lanie points at the victim, "that'll be nice."

"Ok, listen up! I want all teams covering one mile of this site in search of the right leg of this victim. Let's do a once over and then bring in the dogs early tomorrow morning, as soon as light hits. Now let's pack it up". All members of the team began to seal and pack up the crime scene. Castle spotted a bothered Beckett and walked over.

"Want to grab some dinner before we head our separate ways?"

"Dinner, at 2 a.m.? I'm not your late night entertainment Castle, go home and get some sleep. I have to work tomorrow and so do you, go home." She patted him on the shoulder and began to walk away. Disappointment loomed on Castle's face as he dragged himself to his car and headed for home.

**8 a.m. 12****th**** Precinct – Thursday **

Castle arrived at the precinct extra early. He brought with him the ritual morning pastries for Beckett and placed the morning coffee that he made on her desk. Just as he began to go through the files on her desk, Beckett entered.

"Castle! You have ten seconds to get your nose out of my files before I pull out my gun."

Castle glanced at her with a slight smile and continued to read whilst sipping coffee, "I love it when you talk dirty to me."

Beckett quickly broke her glance and walked towards Capt Montgomery's office. These childish banters between her and Castle have been going on from the first day they met and since had become routine to her, but something has always annoyed her at the back of her mind. She couldn't decide where to fit Castle in her life. Their cat and mouse games are fun but how long could this continue? She disliked the grey area that they've somehow subconsciously stepped into, but found herself unwilling to move in either direction. She didn't want to be a 'couple'. They couldn't be. She was his muse and he will always feel that way, until she succumbs to his games, then she'd be tossed aside when he felt bored. She was merely a conquest. Beckett bit her bottom lip thinking about the alternative. Could they then be just friends? Like her relationship with Ryan and Esposito? Could she live with that? The ringing of a phone disrupted her thought; she shook her head and picked up the phone. Lanie asked her to visit the labs for some important information.

**3 p.m. Lanie's laboratory – Thursday**

Outside the lab, Beckett remembered the conversation she had with Lanie early in the morning. She moved her face inches from Castles.

"Castle, I need you to stay in the car, can you please do that for me?"

"But it's not even a crime scene and I want to see the gruesome stuff… please…" he said with a childish grin and his best puppy face.

"… no, I really need you to stay here, you can play with my police radio, here, and… look through the files. Promise me you'll stay here and I'll have lunch with you tomorrow."

"Deal!" Castle said curling his lips. Beckett entered the lab where Lanie stood by the body examining an x-ray.

"Hey girl, check this out. Vic not only has all those horrendous wounds, but also had his hip replacement joint removed, you can see the flesh torn from here, and here."

"My guys couldn't find his right leg. We've moved to another area of suspicion but it now seems that we can't rely solely on this to move the investigation forward."

"That's ok, I got the guy's dentures and what's left of his own teeth checked out. Our vic is Martin O'lyon. Yep, the oil tycoon. Sleeps with money and makes Hugh Hefner look like a Sunday school teacher." Beckett examines the evidence in deep thought.

"So… about last night? Explanation demanded, and no lies girl or I'll smack you so hard you'll forget who Castle is." Beckett let's out a sigh, she couldn't believe she was about to discuss this with Lanie. Lanie was her best friend, but she couldn't even put things clearly herself, how was she suppose to explain last night?

"I was wearing eyeliner" she confessed.

"Tell me something I don't know. Was it on you when you went to sleep? Or did you put it on for a certain charming writer before you left for the scene?" Beckett bit her upper lip, squinted her eyes and looked away.

"The latter… oh, what am I doing? It's been gnawing at me for ages. I mean the coffee, the calls now and then, and the looks he gives me. Why is he so sweet to me all the time? Why is he making so much effort for a few months of fun?" There was a sound near the door of metal utensils dropping to the ground.

"Who's so sweet and fun?"

"Castle! I told you to stay in the car!"

"I was never good at promises, sorry" he said smirking.

On the drive back, both were quiet, the only sound heard was the broken up transmission through the police radio.

"I said I was sorry. Something's bugging you, what is it?"

"Very good Sherlock, like I said before, I told you to stay in the car and you didn't." Castle knew that she was not telling the truth. He never stayed in the car when told but it has never got to Beckett this much. Something is amiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**4 p.m. 12****th**** Precinct – Thursday**

When they returned to the 12th precinct, Capt Montgomery had summoned them to his office. "As you know, our victim was a very rich and a very active socialite." Castle sniggered at the description _active. _In order to poke and prod the people around him we have to know the crowd he hangs around first. He handed Beckett and Castle a list of the people Martin surrounded himself with.

"He's a literature enthusiast, which means he collects literature and spends millions of dollars every year buying antique and first edition books from auctions. These auctions are very friendly affairs with dinner; dancing and open bar at the Grand hotel every quarterly." Montgomery then reached into his pockets and extracted two jewellery boxes. Beckett and Castle are stunned, and both allowed their excitement to show on their faces. "Luckily for you kids, tonight is one of those quarterly auctions."

"Now how is Diane going to feel about you taking on two more spouses, not to mention an extremely charming one at that?" Castle says whilst eying Beckett. She immediately turned her face away from him as she felt a slow burn in her cheeks.

"Castle, are you thick or are you just extremely annoying? The auction is funded and hosted by many elite couples of the club. Of course it's easy to get you guys in just as individuals, but the auction always ended with another event, the bachelor auction. We don't want any more attention than there already is by us being there so I need you two to enter as a married couple, are we clear?" Castle's eyes started to widen as he dreamt up all the scenarios he and Detective Beckett could get themselves into. He smiled from ear to ear as red invaded his cheeks. Beckett stood there silent n disbelief and appearing slightly awkward.

"I can't do this Captain. No one will believe us, Castle is well known in the circuit and people will see him with me... we're going to blow our cover."

"And that's not all we'll blow" Castle added beaming at Montgomery. Beckett closed the proximity to Castle with her eyes narrowed.

"You make one more sexual innuendo and I'll break your legs" she said grabbing Castle's collar and staring at him straight in the eye.

"Like I haven't heard that before, bring it on Detective."

"Enough! You're both acting like children! This is not a game, treat it like one and someone will be suspended. This is our chance to suss out our potentials, so do your job or start looking for one elsewhere on Monday!"

After more briefing Beckett and Castle walked out, each with Montgomery's instructions. Castle couldn't believe it; it was like all his dreams had come true. Spend the night with Beckett as a couple, what else could he ask for? A kiss maybe? Castle's eyes formed half moon shapes as he laughed at the possibilities that the night could bring. Beckett, on the other hand, was dreading of what's to come. How did she get herself into this? That's right. Castle has to shadow her where ever she goes. But why was he chosen for tonight's assignment? He's not a cop. Slowly, all possibilities of the night's outcomes poured into Beckett's mind. This is a great opportunity to know Castle better. Get inside his head without any real commitment. She suddenly saw the beneficial side to this assignment. She smiled looking around making sure no one had seen her, instead she realised Castle's absence. Where is he? She went by her desk and saw a post- it note on her monitor. _I'll pick you up at 7pm. Let me know what colour you're wearing so that I can match._ Castle's considerate side always made Beckett glow with warmth. She valued that caring and compassionate side of him. It was indeed a rare quality.

**6.30 p.m. Beckett's apartment – Thursday**

Lanie was called for a best friend emergency. Beckett couldn't pick out which dress to wear and there was only half an hour left until Castle arrived at her front door.

"How are you guys doing this anyway, are you pretending you're a couple or just being yourselves?" Lanie chuckled sitting on her bed.

"Shut up Lanie, I'm nervous enough as it is. Making fun isn't helping."

"I've never seen you this nervous. Girl, you like the guy, admit it."

"I'll admit nothing until I see evidence of his commitment and intentions."

"Who are you, judge Benson? Is he summoned to the stand for questioning? Cut the guy some slack, he's actually quite decent and sweet."

"Ok, I've decided on the red. It looks like a wife's dress, right?" She quickly messaged castle to let him know of the outcome. There was a buzz at the door. Looking through the peep hole, Lanie could only see a large bouquet of flowers.

"It's me!"

"How did he get here so fast?" queried Lanie.

Castle entered and made himself comfortable looking through Beckett's old photographs and her extensive book collection. He caught a hint of cherry blossoms and followed the scent to Beckett's room. Lanie watched in amusement as he glimpsed at Beckett through a gap in the door. Her smooth skin and the way her curves shaped the dress left him speechless and in awe. Beckett sensed his presence and glanced at him in the reflection of the mirror.

"Castle, you know I can arrest you for that, right?" Beckett shouted without turning around. She smiled to her own reflection before putting on her heels and joining them in the living room. She couldn't believe that she was looking forward to this evening. A night with Castle wouldn't be so bad, she thought. She deserved to dress up and have some fun once in a while.

"... Kate... you look breathtaking..." Castle said stunned and taken by the moment as she swayed on her heels out of her room.

"Nice tie Castle, how did know it was red?" Beckett said smiling. She felt a sense of comfort and delight when she heard him call her _Kate_.

"Well... you didn't call me so I brought five of my most popular colours here. Wait, that's all I get? A nice comment on the tie? I took twenty minutes to decide which suit to wear!" Lanie laughed. They headed out the door and into a car.


	3. Chapter 3

**7.30 p.m. Grand hotel – Thursday**

Guests gathered outside Grand hotel with colourful gowns and black tie. Their car pulled up around the corner with headlights switched off. The two sat in silence as Castle pulled the two rings out from his pocket and gave one to Beckett.

"Here... should I help you with that? Actually, you can probably do this yourself." He handed the ring to her. They simultaneously put on their rings, an awkward silence followed.

"Ummm... not to brag or anything, but there are lots of people in there who recognise me. They're the bragging and gossiping types so prepare yourself for a whole lot of questions. And… perhaps you should call me Richard or something so that our cover..."

"Got it, Rick" she said smiling at him. Castle felt fire in his cheeks. He then turned and exited the car in a hurry.

The room was filled with writers, entertainers and businessmen. At the top of the grand staircase sat a band, playing all the classics. As they entered, a few nods came Castle's way from wide eyed, gossipy women who were staring in amazement. They knew about Castle's flirtatious ways and wondered who that gorgeous lady on his arm was.

"I'm getting some recognition" Castle whispered to Beckett as he grabbed her closer to him by the waist. A woman with a figure hugging yellow cocktail dress hurried towards them.

"Richard Castle?" the lady said in shock. She glanced at Beckett up and down.

"Hi Beth. How are you? Let me introduce...my wife, Kate." As soon as those words came out, both Castle and Beckett felt a slow burning fire ignite, warming them from head to toe. Beth stood gobsmacked.

"Wife? One of New York's most eligible bachelors has finally been reeled in eh? And my... by a fine piece of bate I might say." She grabbed Castle lightly by the arm and whispered seductively. "I was going to recreate our closet affair from back in -06', wasn't that just delicious?" Beckett overheard this, reached out and ruffled Castle's hair.

"Awww honey, that's sweet. But Ricky is a big boy now and what we do in the darkness of the night can no longer be confined to the closet. We cover a larger area, for a very long time" she said with a wink. Castle stood there awkwardly as Becketts words sent shivers down his back. Beth turned around and left. He looked at Beckett.

"Wow Kate, you are good at this."The music started on a slow song, "shall we dance?" Beckett took Castle by the hand and led him on to the dance floor. They swayed with the music with their bodies held together so tight that there was not even a gap for air in between. Beckett rested her hands around Castle's neck as he hugged her closely around the waist. As they danced, the roomful of attendees seemed to have disappeared in to thin air, and the lights dimmed. They felt only each other's presence and no one else.

"Rick..." Beckett said breaking a small gap between them. Beckett felt breathless, and Castle not far behind. She had a look in her eyes that he couldn't quite put his finger on because he had never seen her like this before. She looked emotional and vulnerable. She was about to speak when a tap was felt on Castle's left shoulder. He turned to find Meredith gawking at them.

"Meredith! Gosh, it's been too long." Meredith spots Castle's ring.

"Castle! You're married?" Her gaze turned to Beckett. "Detective Beckett, what a surprise..." then she turned to Castle, "No, don't tell me, you married your muse Richard?" Meredith then put her left palm on his chest. "C'mon darling, don't tell me you have changed and softened? The Richard I know doesn't get married. He loves a toss 'n' turn in the hay, but not this." He felt as Beckett's hand slowly slid away from his and collapse to her sides. Her facial expression changed to one who felt betrayed. Castle was confused. She then excused herself and walked over to the bar. _Kate, what were you thinking? What did you expect?_, she thought to herself.

"Look Meredith, what we had one year ago was a mistake. I felt lonely and so were you. Turning to you for comfort was my mistake, but you don't have to stand here and be condescending to my wife. She matters to me and I… love her more than I did any other woman, so back off before I become un-gentlemanly." And with a stern look Castle walked over to Beckett and put one hand on her lower back.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry I didn't know she was here..." Beckett turned her face to his smiling.

"It's ok Castle, it's not your fault, you're popular, and I get it, but tell me this before I have to find out for myself, did you sleep with most of the women here?" Shame came over his face.

"No, but the two of them in the same room is like a REALLY bad dream, who knew that making bad choices in the past could come back and annoy you for the rest of your life." Beckett let out a slight chuckled, which made him smile with delight. He then took a sip of his own drink and pointed to hers. "So... after that drink, am I now even better looking or just the same amount of good lookingness?" She rolled her eyes, nudged him playfully, and they then proceeded to the sponsor's table. There, sat three couples, all business men and their wives who were heavily involved in these social events. Castle introduced Beckett once again as his wife before pulling a chair out for her to sit in. They sat next to the Bernards, electronics exporters who sat next to the Hues, casino owners who sat next to the Alkmans, telecommunications giant. They had all knew Martin O'lyon intimately. They were all golf buddies on weekends whilst their wives shopped, went to the spa and fiddled with the gardeners.

Castle was beginning to tell his poker jokes when the lights to the entire building blacked out. There, in pitch dark were a hundred or so people, both wealthy and poor, wondering what had gone on. Castle couldn't see any resemblance of Beckett who sat within inches in front of him. He reached out to secure her, pulling her in closer to him.

"Are you ok Kate?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but look outside" They both turn towards the front door of the hall seeing beams of light between the door and its frame.

"Look Rick, there's light outside on the Grand hotel steps." She then lowered her voice and leaned in, "the blackout is centralized to just inside." They then heard two thumps as if chairs have fallen to the floor. People in the room started to chatter, trying to understand the situation. The lights suddenly came back on. Just as everyone looked around puzzled at each other, screams were heard in the adjacent game room. Two bodies lay on the hard wooden floors, faced down with blood oozing from their heads. Castle and Beckett ran into the rooms with back up all drawing their guns.

"Everyone, please help us by stepping aside, this is official police business." Beckett and her team cleared the area and started to examine the premises and the victims.

"How did you guys get here so quickly?" queried Castle as he moved over next to Lanie, who was examining the body.

"We were waiting outside in vans lover boy," said Lanie as she rolled her eyes at Beckett, "we heard the whole night, every conversation." Embarrassment overtook Castle's face as he realised his conversations with Beckett and all his terrible jokes are now available as evidence on record.

**8.30 p.m. 12****th**** Precinct – Thursday**

After the investigations wrapped up in the Grand hotel, the bodies were taken back to the morgue and several guests, including the Bernards, Hues and Alklands were asked back to the station for questioning. Castle rode the car with Beckett. A dead silence had come between them as the evenings events fell upon them.

"Should we talk?" Castle broke the silence, he didn't like not knowing where he stood in their relationship. Even though Beckett was one to keep to herself, he still wanted to know what she was thinking. Had he overstepped the boundaries tonight?

"What's there to talk about? We should focus on the investigation at hand." Beckett responded with denial in her eyes. She didn't want to clarify anything for him simply because she couldn't quite put her finger on it herself. She was scared last night at how close they came to admitting the feelings between them.

"I…" she bit her bottom lip as she forced herself to ask. "… I need the ring back." She reached one hand out towards him with her palm facing upwards. Castle gazed at her hand with saddened, lingering eyes, like a child whose favourite toy was taken away from him. He slowly removed the ring and placed it in her hand. With that, she turned, placed them in her bag and walked into the 12th precinct with Castle trailing behind. Esposito nudged Ryan as they walked in.

"Here's the happy couple!" he shouted with sarcasm. They both looked miserable and hurt in their own way.

"Shut up Esposito, before I suspend you and seize your badge." Beckett said with a stern look as Capt. Montgomery called them into his office.

Capt. Montgomery sat behind his desk leaning back in his seat. "Good job you two. We were suppose to catch killers tonight, not hold hands and pillow talk! Do you know what's at risk here? I mean, besides more lives? Jobs! Your jobs!"

"With all due respect sir, Kate had her eye on the room…" defended Castle.

"Zip it Castle! Unless you have the suspects lined up at home waiting for us, I better not hear anything else come out of your mouth." Castle immediately retracted what he wanted to say whilst Montgomery continued. "Now you guys are my best duo, you're great together, and I understand that sometimes life gets a little confusing, especially relationships, but I don't want your private lives to affect your work. Do we have an understanding?" They both nodded without a word and dragged their feet towards the door when Montgomery interrupted. "Where are your rings?"

"Oh, I have them here…" Beckett started fumbling into her bag for the rings.

"She stole it off me." said Castle childishly, pointing at Beckett.

"You gave it back to me when I asked. C'mon, Castle, lying is too beneath you." Montgomery had to step in.

"Lord help me, sometimes I forget the two of you aren't married. I need you to wear those rings until the case is solved. Beckett's cover is blown, but not the two of you as a couple. We want the suspect to believe Detective Beckett was there by chance, not that we set the whole thing up. I want you guys to wear those in public. What you do at home is your own damn business." Montgomery glanced at Castle as he snatched his ring off Beckett and slipped it back on his finger with an evil grin.

The rest of the day seemed to by so slowly as Castle and Beckett held their grudge and refused to make conversation. He even skipped his coffee making duties.

The night became darker and darker as the city lights began to disappear. Castle peeked at his watch as his stomach rumbled. Beckett heard but ignored him, and instead stood up to speak to Ryan and Esposito as soon as they had finished reviewing the final interviews of the witnesses from the night. They sat around the kitchen table and discussed the witnesses' answers in depth only to find no useful information.

"Well, the second and third victim both had their belongings stolen from them and Bethanie Meyers was the only other person who had also lost something, her diamond encrusted necklace."

Castle went to the board, 'this doesn't make any sense. Our first vic lost his hip replacement, wallet and keys. Our second and third victim lost wallets and keys, but Bethanie lost her diamond necklace?"

"What's there not to get? They were all valuables", Ryan pointed out as Beckett kept quiet, turning her ring on her finger. She too suspected foul play, but what, and who? They decided to call it a night. It was after all 9pm and they were all starving. Castle took his coat and looked over at Beckett as she prepared to leave. He couldn't resist and decided to approach her.

"Want to grab something to eat?

"No, it's late. We should all get some rest, Castle." Beckett started to leave when Castle blocked her way with two arms slightly held out.

"How about you come over to my place and I'll make you a nice soup and reheat some of my famous lasagne?" Castle beamed a big smile at her. Beckett stood motionless as she hesitated with her mouth slightly opened. "Plus, didn't Montgomery say we need to appear as a couple in public? What if the suspect followed us back to the precinct and is now tailing us? We can't afford to blow our cover now, Montgomery will have us hunted." Castle stared at her, wide eyed, waiting for a reply.

"... ok, but I'm only going to stay a while." Beckett's answer brought a wave of hope to Castle's face. With his eyes still on her, he slowly reached down and entwined his hands with hers. Beckett felt her heart soften like butter as she felt her hand melt in to his. They strolled towards the exit.

"Wait, Castle" she reached in to her pocket and brought back out her ring. Both caught in the moment, put on their respective rings with feelings of pure satisfaction. They glanced at each other then proceeded out the door hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your kind reviews. They have been very encouraging.**

**Night Castle's apartment – Thursday **

"Welcome Detective Beckett, nice to see you again." Martha waved around a half spilt martini for a brief second and then danced off with her robe flapping dramatically behind her. Alexis also greeted Detective Beckett.

"Please, call me Kate. Nice to see you again Alexis, how are things?" Alexis was doing homework on the kitchen bench.

"Hi Kate, Gram's had a little too much fun this evening. She had such a great time on her date that she just had to finish her dance sequel at home. So what's new?"

"Kate and I are on a case of a triple murder, isn't that exciting?"

"Dad, only you think murders are fun. Normal people think they're gruesome and are evidence of society's flaws. Does that explain you two suddenly being married?" Castle and Beckett blushed slightly like school children in the playground getting caught. It was odd for Alexis to ask such a question in such a carefree manner, as if she knew something was already going on.

"Yes sweety, we're pretending to be married to catch the killer." It made so much more sense a few hours ago, thought Castle.

"Uh huh, I see how that could work..." replied Alexis sarcastically. "Ok, leftovers are in the fridge, and are you staying over Kate?" She had caught Beckett out with her question. She hadn't even made up her mind on how long to stay for, but to sleep over? Even though secretly she wanted to, there was no justification for her to.

"No, I'll head home after your dad's lasagne" she responded confidently.

After Alexis went off to bed, Castle took off his jacket, put on his _Sexiest cook _apron and started cooking. Beckett's eyes followed him as he twirled and dashed from one side of the kitchen to the next, showing off his culinary skills. She couldn't believe how professional he appeared, with experience and technique. She suddenly saw another side of Castle that really intrigued and captured her. When they first met, his fatherly aura and his love for his family really impressed her, and now this? She didn't know if it was the atmosphere that the night seemed to bring or just her feelings growing ever slightly stronger with each day that they spend together, but today, she really enjoyed his company. Today, she felt very happy and loved.

Castle disrupted her train of thought as he surprised her from behind with a plate of food and a bowl of soup. They had decided to sit in the lounge area where it was more relaxed and comfortable so they could chat.

"How's my lasagne?" He smiled spooning another in mouthful.

"Mmm... you know I doubted you, but it's honestly very delicious. _Almost_ as good as the best I've ever tasted."

"Liar, you love it! You know it's ok to like things about me Kate, I won't hold it against you" he said with a wink. His wink triggered a nerve inside of her and her expression froze. Beckett tried to change the subject.

"What did you think of my apartment?"

"It's... nice" Castle said avoiding eye contact.

"Don't try this with an interrogator. Spill it Castle."

"It's a tad... small, but let's talk about what I do like. I like your bath tub and your book collection, I noticed that I'm placed on the top shelves, very nice hierarchy, I know I'm tops in your books." He beamed as she rolled her eyes but couldn't help laughing.

"Thanks, for always seeing the good side of everything. It's not easy seeing the positives and being a cop at the same time, you have to suspect everyone." She looked over to Castle who was scraping his bowl with his spoon to get every last trace of cheese. His presence had not only made her life more uplifting at the worst of times, but most importantly, more enjoyable and fun. Although she couldn't deny this fact, she wasn't going to share her thoughts with him anytime soon. She wasn't about to become an overnight muse for him, not now, not ever. Her thoughts were interrupted again, this time by a ringing phone. Lanie was calling to check up on her.

"Hey, want to go and bury our faces in ice cream?"

"Ummm, sorry sweety, I'm a little busy tonight." Castle leaned over close with his ear listening on the other side of the phone.

"Hi Lanie! Is there an update on the case?" Castle blurted out in excitement.

"Castle?... Oh Jesus girl, I'm going to pinch you till you're blue, you're at Castle's place? I want details. Are you doing the dirty?"

"No, but she wishes she was." He interrupted before she had a chance to speak. Beckett went instantly red in the face and quickly stood up. When Lanie hung up she was gathering her things in a hurry.

"Uh, Castle I have to go, it's getting too late and we both need to be at work tomorrow."

"I think you should stay" Castle said avoiding eye contact and leaning against the wall. Beckett looked at him with disbelief, was he actually asking her to stay? She turned around to see him standing inches away from her. He grabbed her hand and stared at her ring as he continued.

"I think you should stay to protect our cover. What if they've staked out outside this apartment? We'll blow it. You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the lounge." He pointed to his room which was on the ground floor. She looked at her watch again, it was really late she thought, and they were both exhausted. She hesitantly agreed. He directed her to all the facilities and they said goodnight.

**Early morning, Castle's apartment – Friday.**

In the early hours of the morning, when New York City was still comfortably rested in its darkness, Castle awoke to use the bathroom. The effect of the red wine they consumed earlier was taking its effects and making his head spin. It was pitch dark and he stumbled mindlessly back to his resting place and put his head to the pillow.

The sun was very strong on the autumn morning, illuminating every street and every corner of every building. The curtains at Castle's apartment could barely keep the heat and light from penetrating through. Two bodies lay motionless, relaxed and barely touching one another. The sound of Alexis fumbling through the kitchen woke one body. Squinting through gaps that resulted from eyes being glued together by its own dried juices, Beckett slowly raised her heavy head. She gave herself a minute to gather her thoughts and establish the events of the previous evening before she let herself arise any further. _Yep, _she thought, _I'm in Castle's bed._ Finding it amusing herself, she attempted to check the time, but the covers on top of her restricted her from stretching to the clock, as if something weighed heavily on it. Simultaneously, she heard the roar of snores from behind her. Horror suddenly occupied her face and she couldn't bear to turn around to confirm her suspicions, but she did anyway.

"Ah! Castle! She threw a pillow hard down towards his head. Castle snorted, slowly turning around to look at her.

"Beckett? What are you doing here? This is a nice surprise." His eyes then widened, realising what he had done, he sat up at top speed and became high pitched.

"I am so sorry. Nothing happened, I swear. Look at me, I'm wearing clothes." Although he was fully dressed, Beckett was in a less decent light. He helplessly stared at her white, slightly see-through top and realised that she wasn't as well equipped as he. He quickly looked away nervously and got out of bed. He didn't want her to think that he was taking advantage of the situation and that he was following any kind of devious plan through. He started to head out.

"It's ok Castle, I know that you forgot that I was here. I just want you to know that I slept very well." She smiled sweetly at him, which made him blush profusely.

"Well, you are welcome to come over and sleep with me anytime, Detective." He said slyly as he walked out to make breakfast. Beckett couldn't help blushing a little at his comment.

Castle had made her omelette and Eggs Benedict, not knowing which she preferred. She was blown away by the amount of food present but was focusing on other matters.

"Lanie called to give us an update. Apparently the marks on both victims who were strangled are too light to be consistent with a typical male suspect who strangles to kill.

"So the strangler was either showing mercy because they knew the guy..." interrupted Castle.

"Or our strangler is a woman!" She finished his sentence and they hurried through their breakfast and headed to the precinct. In the elevator Beckett was trying to recount the evidence Lanie had provided her and pace through the past night's events at the Grand. Her thoughts were disrupted when Castle took his hands out of his pockets and entwined his with hers. Her thoughts were running wild and she knew that she hadn't felt her heart soften like this for a very long time. His hand soothed and comforted her. She knew what he was doing was for the cover but she still enjoyed it and started to lean in towards him. After they strolled out on the streets hand in hand, Beckett stopped Castle in the middle of the road and tip toed up to him so she could smell his cologne. He smelt so nice she thought as she leaned closer and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Castle arched his eyebrow, and felt his mouth stumbling over his words.

"Suspicious white sedan on the far right corner", she said as she smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. Castle felt tingly inside, and out of impulse, grabbed Beckett's waist to pull her in to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm beginning to REALLY like this cover thing" he said cheekily as she lightly slapped him on the face.


	5. Chapter 5

**8:30 a.m. 12****th**** Precinct - Friday**

As they walked into the precinct, still hand in hand, all eyes were on them. Ryan, Esposito and Lanie were staring in amazement that Castle and Beckett could co-exist for the first time in harmony, and hand in hand as well. Ryan just couldn't help himself.

"So when's the big day?" Beckett responded to his comment with a cold and stern stare. Both Beckett and Castle knew that, although they both enjoyed pretending to be a couple, the witnesses from the Grand were at the precinct for follow up interviews that day and neither of them wanted to risk it. Castle gave Beckett a kiss on the cheek and proceeded to make coffee. Beckett joined Ryan and Esposito in Montgomery's office for a briefing and Castle followed through with his cups of coffee. They were all updated from Lanie's information but Esposito had something else to share.

"So check it out, our girl Bethanie's necklace, the one with all the diamonds on it? The cleaner on morning shift found it on the fifth floor of the Grand."

"But why would the thieves drop the necklace if they were after it for its value?" queried Castle.

"And why haven't we found any of the other missing items?" added Beckett.

"That's why I asked you guys to come here this morning. We need to find out where the other stolen goods are stashed, that'll give us a huge lead. The books in the O'lyon vault has already cleaned out, the second and third vic's books, we suspect, will also be accessed soon. We need to take these people down. There are millions at stake."

"Ok Sir we're on to it. Rick and I will go back to the crime scene and look through again."

"Oh, Rick is it now?" teased Ryan.

"Zip it Ryan. Beckett, I want you to return the necklace to Bethanie and have a talk with her, see what information she or her husband Hudson has. They're one of the more powerful couples in that social circle and have been for longer than any of those posh couples. Esposito and Ryan will talk to Alkland, Bernard, Hues and their spouses."

The team started to head out the door.

"Beckett, Castle? I just wanted to say that you guys are doing some great work and I appreciate it." Montgomery added with a wink which made them both giggle with delight.

They headed out the door and Lanie was waiting at Beckett's desk.

"Can you excuse me lover boy while I talk to my friend?" Lanie said sweetly.

"Sure, sure, knock yourself out." Castle went to the lunch room to replenish his coffee. Beckett sat down staring at Lanie waiting for her question.

"Don't look at me all innocent, girl. Did you sleep with writer boy?"

Beckett's mouth dropped in shock but with a slight smile, "No."

"Don't you 'no' me! I'm your friend, now spill it. How can you not be sleeping with sweetness over there? You guys are always looking at each other with puppy eyes."

"Ok, I slept over," Beckett confessed, and Lanie's eyes grew wider, "but nothing happened."

"Did you sleep in the same bed?"

"Yes, but like I said, nothing happened, we just slept."

"Oh my goodness, I'm going to slap you if I find out that you're lying."

Even though she started to feel something, she couldn't admit anything, not just yet. She was too proud and too scared of losing something good to act upon it. "I'll talk to you about it tonight, ok?" She glanced at Castle who was making kissy faces at her for show. The corner of her mouth lifted into a slight smirk.

"Ok, but I want details tonight" said Lanie.

**2:00pm Meyers' residence – Friday.**

At the Meyers, they were welcomed by the housekeeper to a very grand penthouse which was very generous with large windows displaying a panoramic view. Bethanie was the only other person home.

"I'm sorry Detectives, you've caught me at a bad time" she said sipping her martini. "My husband is away on business, you know, money money money, and I've been interviewed a thousand times for this matter, I have nothing else that I can recall."

"Technically, it is two interviews." Castle corrected.

"And I'm the Detective, not him." Beckett added before handing her the necklace. Bethanie's face immediately lifted and she chuckled.

"Richard, darling, you do have a good one on your hands; very smart, sassy, intelligent and so good at her job," she then turned to Beckett with a gracious look, "thank you Detective."

"It was found on the fifth floor of the Grand. Can we come in for a chat?"

Bethanie invited them in and made them both tea.

"Nice place you have here Mrs. Meyers" began Detective Beckett.

"Please, call me Beth. I know Richard so well, and any bed buddy of Richard's is a friend of mine." She smiled, slightly swaying from side to side from the alcohol in her system.

After an hour of chat which ranged from describing her holidays in the small country towns of Europe to her husband's mistresses, she asked to be left alone and retired to her bedroom. Castle and Beckett were unsure what to think. They left the apartment feeling empty and underachieved. They didn't get anything useful out of her. Just as they reached their car in the car park, Beckett's cell phone rang, it was Capt Montgomery.


	6. Chapter 6

"Beckett, we just got an update on the Meyers. The Lady of the Bernard's household told us that Hudson recently lost a big portion of investors, and his shipments have since halved. However, the odd thing is, they haven't appeared at all affected and are still regulars at these auction events, sponsoring and placing bigger bids. I think you should question Mrs. Meyers about this." Beckett hung up and explained to Castle the situation.

"Why would they hide the fact that they're severely in debt?" she questioned.

"Well, isn't that obvious? People in the circle are vicious creatures. They would not only spread the news but try and make them feel little."

"Either way we should go up and ask her about it" concluded Beckett. They buzzed the intercom for the housekeeper only to get no answer.

"That's strange, we only left a few minutes ago." Castle looked at Beckett suspiciously. They buzzed and waited only a few more minutes before Beckett called for backup and ran towards the fire exits. They arrived at the concierge and demanded access to the penthouse. When backup arrived, they equipped themselves with vests and slowly made their way to the front door and knocked.

"Beth? It's Rick and Kate, we forgot to ask you something, can you please open the door?" There was no answer.

"Beth, are you ok? We're going to come in..." Then there was a thump. Beckett broke open the door with one kick and raced in with the backup team. There seemed to be no one at home and the terrace door was wide opened. The team's search through the place led them to find the house keeper unconscious in the bathroom.

Castle walked out to the terrace where he was suddenly grabbed by Bethanie by the neck. He felt the brush of cold metal as it slowly brushed against his left cheek and eventually stopped at this temple. He didn't have to look to guess what it was.

"Move an inch closer and I'll put a bullet through your man's head, Kate." She pressed the gun harder against his temple which made him squint a bit more, fearing it was going to go off. Beckett had a complete look of unease, she hated involving people she cared about on a case. Castle's fear became hers as she felt her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Castle with his hands held slightly above his chest. "Did you kill O'lyon?"

"No!" she shouted. Tears streamed down her face as she recalled the events of that night. "He was too valuable, that legless old man!"

"You amputated his leg?" Disgust overcame Castle's face as he felt his stomach churn. "Wait a minute, he hid something in his leg didn't he?" Castle thought for a minute. "Don't tell me the key to his vault was hidden in his hip replacement."

"He was leaving his collection to his grand kids. They were suppose to access them after he passed. He's a selfish old man! He should've offered help when I asked."

"That's an awesome story," Castle said looking at Beckett, "isn't that creepy? People hiding the keys to their treasure in their body parts?" Beckett remained silent and focused. She concentrated on taking Beth out when she had the chance. Castle then turned to Beth.

"You know what else I know? You strangled those two victims at the Grand. You couldn't strangle hard enough, so the marks were not consistent with a male suspect. But tell me this, where does your husband fit in all of this?"

"Shut up! Shut up!" she shouted as she pulled Castle back towards the terrace. "Do you know how high up we are, Richard? I'm going to throw you off if you don't shut your mouth!" She let her hand holding the gun rest a little at her hips as she manoeuvred out to the terrace. She disappeared behind the wall as soon as she reached the outside terrace. An officer, who had been spying on her from behind the air conditioning unit, grabbed the hand that held the gun and twisted it, forcing her to let go. He had known by watching her hold the gun that she has not had much experience holding and firing a gun. Beth let out a scream in pain but managed to pull the trigger as a reflex before letting go of the gun. A loud _Bang _was heard which filled Beckett's face with horror. She ran towards the terrace with her arms flopped to her side like jelly. She felt weak at the legs, her stomach began to turn and she was on the verge of collapse. She ran out to the terrace and behind the wall to find Bethanie on the ground being read her rights by the cop. Castle was standing there asking her a list of questions.

"Rick!" A very delighted Castle turned around to see her standing there, sweating and relieved. He walked up to her slowly, and with his eyes concentrated on her, beamed at her the biggest smile he could manage.

"I'm alright Kate, we've got her."

"I told you to stay by my side, what were you doing going out to unchecked territory by yourself? Do I need to remind you that you don't have a gun?!" Beckett pushed him with all her strength, making him trip over. As he witnessed fear in her eyes, she turned around and calmed herself down.

"And you mean Officer Kingsley got her, and you screamed like a girl" she said smiling back. With both hands reaching out, he grabbed and pulled her in for the tightest hug of her life. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered. "I'm fine now so stop worrying." Beckett smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist and smirked gleefully into his shoulder. She had to admit that she really did fear that she had lost him forever.

They walked back to the precinct and met with Montgomery and the crew.

**9 p.m. 12****th**** Precinct - Friday**

"So check this out," said Esposito, "Bethanie's husband was arrested at JFK as he was waiting at the gates. He was on his way to the west coast to hide away for a while. His accomplice and business partner Jack Torchen was also with him, so we got a two for one deal, and they admitted to killing Martin O'lyon after I told them about Bethanie's arrest."

"Good job team," congratulated Montgomery, "you've all earned a well deserved rest."

"Did I earn myself the right to a gun?"

"No, Castle" replied Beckett.

Lanie gave Beckett a stern stare as her and Castle were heading out the door with eyes wide opened, meaning _I want details._ Castle stopped Beckett in front of her car and softly clasped one hand on her arm. "Can I accompany you back to your place?" He asked softly. Before Beckett had time to think, she heard herself say "ok," she panicked, o_k? Why did you agree to this, _her mind thought.

They rode in the car quietly back to her place, both filling their heads with questions; why were they doing this, how is this going to work, what is the other person's intention. They both felt extremely nervous and insecure. What if this ruins a great partnership, an even greater friendship?

**9:30pm Beckett's apartment - Friday**

Beckett and Castle slowly made their way up the stairs. She unlocked the door and they went inside.

"Do you want something to drink or eat? I don't have any leftovers…" Beckett stopped herself as she realised that she didn't have leftovers because she had stayed over at his place."

"Coffee will do thanks" Castle replied.

"Well, it's not as great as it is at the precinct, but one can try." She walks to the kitchen with cups in her hands trembling slightly from her nervousness. She suddenly felt hands around her waist.

"Castle, what are you doing?"

He kept a slight gap between them in fear that he might scare her. Instead he used his hands and slowly turned her around. He took the cups from her and slowly placed them on the counter. His face then drew closer to hers, slowly, with his eyes still fixated on hers, their lips met. The fire that ignited in both their hearts made them pull closer to one another, pulling and grabbing on to each other's clothing. They both felt passion as their bodies radiated extreme heat, but Beckett's brow started to furrow, and she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Castle looked puzzled as he made circular motion with his hands on her shoulders.

"I… I'm not sure if this is what I want." Confusion overcame Castle. Could he be feeling this one-sided? How could she not have been sure? The look she gave him worried him slightly. He pulled her in for a deep hug. He knew the real Kate Beckett, the feelings she had towards him were there, but she needed time, he thought.

"It's ok. I know you have your doubts. I'm sorry to advance on you like that without first asking for your permission."

"No, Rick, you're very wonderful," she said with her chin on his shoulder, "I just need to think some things over. I don't want to jump into this if it's going to sabotage our friendship and partnership." She pulled herself from his shoulders to seek comfort in his eyes.

"You take all the time you need," he said with a sweet smile, "but for now, I'm going to need that cup of coffee." She smiled at him gracefully and placed her palm on his cheek to feel the warmth of his face. Then she turned around and continued to make coffee. Castle sat on the lounge and switched on the TV. He carelessly switched between channels as he watched her from afar. He had no doubt in his mind that Kate was going to be a very special person in his life.

DeeY


End file.
